iledesdefisextremesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ma luissahhotmail.com/Extra Times
Chris: (Voice over, Recapping last episode) Previously on Total Drama Pahkitew Island, it was a race for survival when Scarlett took over the whole island and threatened to terminate us all if I didn’t hand her the million dollars; which I refused to do. However, it was discovered that that Scarlett was actually a defected clone created by the REAL Scarlett; who was happily reunited with a captive Sky. Guess they really were friends all this time. Real Scarlett foiled Evil Scarlett’s plan and Evil Scarlett was sent home; with her little evil student. But sadly, the real Scarlett also had to go for creating that monster; cutting her reunion with Sky short. (Cuts to Chris at the bonfire) Now we are down to our final 4. (Four pictures of the final four appear next to Chris; Sky, Shawn, Jasmine, and Sugar) Who will move on to the semi-finals? Find out today on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. (Opening Credits; Sky is now wearing her new dress that Scarlett gave her. She will look like this for the rest of the season.) (Cuts to the island in the same condition as it was when Chris signed off in the last episode. Cuts to two interns unfreezing a yeti with a hair dryer by the waterfall. Cuts to Sky sleeping in the treehouse with her eye lids and eye brows twitching as a sign that she is not having a good dream. She then wakes up to the sound of Sugar chewing on something crunchy.) Sky: Are you eating a cabbage? Sugar: Hey, mama’s gotta keep her colon and her head clean. It is not just butt food, it is also brain food. Sky: (Gets out of bed) Right? Hey, could you hand me my shoes? (Sugar tosses Sky’s shoes to her) Sugar: So, see any robotic animals while you were down in the underground lair with Scarlett? Sky: (Putting her shoes on) Well I did see a bunch of Chris promo bots trying to attack me, Shawn, and Jasmine; but other than that, no. Sugar: Well when I arrived, I encountered a small orange cat with electricity coming out of its mouth. I was going to call it Cat Bot. Sky: Cat Bot huh, well I guess I better be careful if that thing shows up. (She sighs sadly) Sugar: (Takes a bite of her cabbage) You miss Scarlett don’t you? Sky: I really wish she was still here. She’s the only one who’s not mad at me for what I said two nights ago. Sugar: Don’t worry Sky; I forgive you for what you said. Sky: You have? Sugar: Yeah, my dream is kind of stupid. So how about you and I team up and make it to the finale together? Sky: (Excited) Really, an alliance? Oh that would be great. Sugar: (Takes another bite of her cabbage) Yeah, my fashionable animals dream and (thinks) whatever your dream is will come true. Sky: (Concerned) Remember, I still need the whole million for what I need. Sugar: So do I, but I’m not going to let you win in the finale. So how about we go out there and prepare for the next challenge. Sky: OK, let’s get out there and win; as long as we do it fairly. Fair play and good sportsmanship is the way to win. No cheating! Sugar: You’ve got it! (She bites her cabbage again) (Confessional) Sky: Sugar has finally forgiven me. Now I still have a chance to win the money. (Excited) I am so close to my goal. (Cuts to Sugar’s) Sugar: (Laughs) Play fair! Doesn’t Sky know that nice girls never win. (Annoyed) I never forgave her for what she said. I just said that just to gain her trust. When the time comes, I will make “Sky Fall.” (End Confessional) (Cuts to Shawn and Jasmine having a breakfast picnic) Shawn: Mmm, you should try these bananas. They are delicious. (He sees Jasmine looking sad) What’s wrong? Jasmine: (Sighs) Shawn, do you think we were too hard on Sky? Shawn: Well, maybe a little but she did say some things to us that we didn’t like. Jasmine: Yeah, but I think it’s my fault that happened. I was too hard on her about staying away from Dave. If I had just kept my nose out of her business, Dave would still be here and they would both be together like you and me. Shawn: It was because you were still mad at me for what happened in the 3 X challenge right? Jasmine: Just because our relationship was rocky for a while didn’t mean that I should have made their relationship rocky too. Shawn: Not only that but she was also very tired throughout the entire Torture challenge. She probably didn’t mean any of that. Jasmine: That is another option. Hmm, you know what? I’m going to apologize to her about my actions from the 3 Zones challenge as well as giving her the cold shoulder two nights ago. Shawn: You know; I’m going to apologize to her too. I would rather have her and the two of us in the semi-finals. Jasmine: So you don’t like Sugar huh. Shawn: She is too mean and too stupid to be worthy of the million. Sky is better than that! Jasmine: OK, we’ll apologize to Sky when the next challenge is done. Also, I have something else on my mind. Shawn: And what would that be? Jasmine: Sky said she needed the whole million in order to hire the best Olympic trainers so she could win every Olympic event at every single Olympics. She doesn’t want to split it with anyone else; not even with those that helped her the most. So I was wondering, if you and I win, are you going to split the million with me? Shawn: Well, Sky shouldn’t have to keep the whole million to herself and not split it with the others that helped her like Dave and Scarlett. I mean, she is already so strong and athletic that she doesn’t need it to become an Olympic winner. She already has that winning power and skill inside of her. Also, I would split the million with you. I can work around what I need for my bunker. Jasmine: I’m glad to hear that you would split the winnings with me. Shawn: Hey, it’s not just us, it’s also for Sammy. We would each get about 333,333 dollars; with either you or me getting the extra dollar for being the big winner. Jasmine: That’s right! Now we have to split it three ways. Also, you’re right; Sky is already good enough to become an Olympic winner. So why is she even here to begin with? Shawn: I don’t know, but whatever it is she will not stop until she wins. From what I have heard, it sounds like she needs it or something terrible will happen to her. Jasmine: (Concerned) I really hope it’s not life threatening. That would be horrifying! Shawn: (Thinks) I think I know another way that we could apologize to her. We split it four ways; between you, me, Sammy, and Sky. That way, all of our dreams will come true. Jasmine: (Happy) That sounds like a good idea. Shawn: Yeah it is! Hey, do you want to see the blueprints for my bunker? Jasmine: Um, yeah why not. Shawn: (Pulls out his blueprints) OK, here is the original plans if I was going to keep the whole million. There will be an eye scanner at the entrance, remote lasers everywhere, a master bedroom with bite proof spreads and weaponized pillows, a panic room, and a panic room in the panic room. You can’t be too careful. Jasmine: Wow that’s impressive; really it is! Shawn: Thanks! Jasmine: Hmm, speaking of our dreams, I wanted to tell you something about that as well. Shawn: What’s on your mind about that? (Chris interrupts over the loudspeaker before Jasmine could say) Chris: Attention everyone! Please report to the foot of McLean Mount. Eh, I mean Mount McLean. (Annoyed) OK whoever mixed the last two words up is so fired. I’m trying to be professional here. Shawn: Chris, professional? (Both Shawn and Jasmine look at each other awkwardly before they laugh out loud. Cuts to everyone at the bottom of Mount McLean.) Chris: Welcome everyone to today’s challenge. Now that the island is completely shut down thanks to a certain someone (annoyed) whose name will not be mentioned on this island again. Sugar: (Whispers to Sky) He means Evil Scarlett. Chris: Ahem! As I was saying, today’s challenge is something I like to call “Mount Everfast.” At the top of the mountain is a statue of me; holding a flag pole. The first person to touch the flag pole wins immunity. The last person to make it to the top wins an automatic date with the Cannon of Shame. So first place, as well as second and third, is safe, last place goes home. That, and we have no more marshmallows for the rest of the season. (Everyone Gasps) (Confessional) Shawn: OK; me, Jasmine, and Sky have to make it to the top before Sugar if we’re going to the semi-finals together. I know Jasmine and I forgive Sky but I just hope that Sky can accept our apology. (End Confessional) Chris: (Hears Sugar chewing) Are you eating a cabbage? Sugar: (Annoyed) Yeah, why is everyone asking that? My colon needs cleaning. Chris: (A bit disgusted) Yeah! Chef, if you would please. (Chef takes Sugar’s cabbage away from her and throws it away) Sugar: (Upset) NO, MY CABBAGE! Chef: (Handing everyone backpacks) Here, you’re gonna need these before you start climbing. Sky: (Digging into her backpack) Helmets, rope, climbing gear, just what we need to climb this thing. And here I thought you didn’t care about our safety. Chris: I don’t, the producers do. (He laughs. Everyone glares.) OK everyone, less chatter more splatter. Eh climbing, more climbing. We’ll leave the splatter to fate. And GO! (He blows his air horn. Everyone runs up the mountain; Sky, Shawn, and Jasmine run together while Sugar has a hard time running up.) (Confessional) Sugar: As you can see I’m not built for running up hills. But that is my advantage to preventing Sky from moving on. (Devious) I’ll keep slowing her down until we’re almost at the top and then I’ll push her off the mountain so I can steal her win. What was it that Max said? Oh yeah; “Time to Evil!” (She laughs evilly) (End Confessional) Chris: You know what; I kind of miss the wizard. FORCEFIELD! (He and Chef laugh) OK, now that they’re on their way, it’s time to call in the crocs. (He pushes a button on a remote and a crate arrives; carrying 5 robotic crocodiles. The leader has the word “Killer” on its side painted in red. They then fly up the mountain and follow the contestants.) (Cuts to Sky and Sugar climbing) Sky: Come on Sugar, Shawn and Jasmine are getting ahead. Sugar: (Breathes heavily) I can’t keep up. Maybe we should just sit for five minutes and smell the flowers. Sky: (Grabs Sugar by the arm) No time! We can rest and smell the flowers when we reach the top. (Sugar growls quietly) (Confessional) Sugar: (Annoyed) I can see that Sky will never give up easily. But I’ll have to keep it up until the right moment. (End Confessional) (A jet engine sound is heard behind them) Sky: Do you hear something? (They see the crocs catching up behind them) Sugar: AH, DINOSAURS! JUMP! (They jump onto a nearby monitor) Chris: (On the monitor) Actually, they’re crocodiles. Sugar: Dinosaurs, crocodiles, whatever! They’re both amphibians! Sky: Actually they’re reptiles. Sugar: (Angry) Since when did an athlete become as smart as a science geek like Harold and Scarlett? (Confessional) Sky: (Annoyed) OK Sugar; 1, athletes can be very smart and 2, don’t insult Harold and Scarlett that way. (End Confessional) (Sky and Sugar hold onto the monitor as the crocs try to bite them) Sky: Help! Sugar: Get these killer crocs away from me! (Thinks) Killer Croc, huh, sounds like a comic book villain. (The monitor starts to brake) Chris: Hey, what’s going on with the… (The monitor breaks and the two girls fall on top of the crocs. Cuts to Chris.) Chris: (Angry) Hey, do you know how much that monitor cost? 20 dollars! (To Chef) This is what you get when you buy a cheap monitor from a cheap site. (Chef rolls his eyes) (Cuts to Sky and Sugar surrounded by two broken crocs) Sugar: Phew, that was close. Hey, weren’t there 5 crocs? Sky: They must have gone up the mountain after Shawn and Jasmine. Come on, we better get going before they come back to get us again. Sugar: (Holding her head up) Aw, I think my nose is bleeding. Sky: Is any other part of you broken? Sugar: No! Sky: Then you’ll be fine. (Gives her a tissue) Here, use this to stop the bleeding. Now we need to keep going or we’ll lose. (Confessional) Sugar: (Annoyed) Making you lose is the whole idea. Maybe I should have lied and said that every bone in my body was broken so she would spend the whole challenge carrying me to the finish line; costing Sky her chance to win. Also, no animal gets the drop on me. Except for that one time I tried to tip a cow back on the farm. (Cuts to a flashback of her on the farm preparing to tip a cow. She then steps on the end of a rack and it comes up; hitting her in the face and knocking her to the ground. Cuts back to her confessional.) Sugar: That cow was persistent! (Cuts to Jasmine and Shawn) Shawn: Hey Jazz, what was it you were trying to say to me before Chris interrupted? Jasmine: Oh yeah, I’ve been thinking, maybe a flower shop slash cage fighting school isn’t such a good idea. Shawn: Well the flower shop idea is OK, but maybe you could do something else that goes well with flowers. (Thinking, snaps his fingers) Ah ha, I’ve got it! Jasmine: What? Shawn: You should open a special business that you and Sammy can run together. Jasmine: (Gasps excitedly) Good idea Shawn! I don’t think Sammy would want to run a flower shop slash cage fighting school; unless she wants to practice her fighting skill in case she bumps into Amy in the future. Shawn: (Laughs) OK, that is so worth opening a cage fighting school. Jasmine: So what kind of business do you think we could run? Shawn: (Thinking for a second) Maybe a flower slash pet shop? Jasmine: That’s it! That would be perfect for us. Flowers and pets are a great combination. Shawn: Yeah; you could decorate the inside of the pet shop with flowers that people could buy. Jasmine: I like the way you think! I can’t wait until we win. (She then notices a bunch of platform columns ahead) Wow! Shawn: Hutu’s! (A monitor turns on revealing Chris) Chris: OK you two; you guys are in the lead. In order to get to the other side, you must jump from each Hutu without falling off the mountain, being hit by a swinging log (a log swings on-screen like a pendulum), and the crocs that Sky and Sugar escaped earlier. Shawn: Crocs? But isn’t the island completely shut down? (He turns around and sees the crocs coming. He screams.) (Confessional) Jasmine: Crocs are like domestic house cats; only with bigger tails and have a more lethal death row. But they haven’t met my Whiskers yet. (End Confessional) (Cuts to her filling her cat Whiskers sleeping) Jasmine: Hey Whiskers, time for your bath. (The cat gets up angrily and begins to attack Jasmine) Wow! OK, easy does it. Let’s just talk about this. (The camera statics every time Whiskers attacks her) Aw! Hey what the… Ouch, please stop! (Whiskers falls asleep again with the whole living room covered in scratch marks and torn up furniture. Jasmine speaks weakly.) OK, maybe later. (Cuts back to the crocs preparing to attack Shawn and Jasmine) Jasmine: (Terrified) Come on Shawn, what are you waiting for? Shawn: (Panicking) I… I… I… (He screams and freezes in place) Jasmine: (Waving her hand in front of Shawn’s face) Shawn, hello. What’s wrong with him? Chris: (Impressed) No way! He froze in place. I thought that only happened in cartoons; which this is. Chef: You do realize that you just broke the forth wall. Chris: Yeah so what, it makes for very hilarious TV. (Laughs) Will Shawn snap out of it in time or will he be food for the crocs? Find out after the break here on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. (Commercial Break) (Cuts to Jasmine and a still frozen Shawn as the crocs get closer) Jasmine: (Worried as she shakes him) Shawn come on, snap out of it. (She then kisses him on the cheek. He comes to.) Shawn: (Gasps) What happened? (He sees the crocs again) Yipe! Come on, they can’t get across the Hutu’s. Jasmine: Right! (Confessional) Shawn: Do you know what’s worse than a killer croc; a killer shark as a tiger as a croc. Just like a giant zombie as a smaller zombie as an even smaller zombie. (End Confessional) (They begin to jump across each Hutu. They dodge the swinging log as it passes over their heads. Jasmine is the first to make it. Shawn jumps on one Hutu and begins to slip.) Shawn: Wow, this one is covered in grease. Chris: Oh yeah, we actually had some left over grease and I just hate to waste. (Shawn continues to slip until he lands on his groin. Jasmine cringes.) Chris: (Laughs) And here I thought Rodney was the only one who had greased nuts. (He and Chef laugh and high five) Jasmine: Don’t worry Shawn, I’m coming! (Shawn is almost about to slide off the mountain until Jasmine grabs him and throws him over to the other side safely) Shawn: Thanks! (He sees the log) Jasmine look out! (Jasmine dodges the log, jumps, and does a front flip to safety) Jasmine: Ha, that wasn’t so hard. (The log comes back and hits her in the back of the head; knocking her out. She is about to slide off the mountain until Shawn catches her.) Shawn: Don’t worry, I’ve gotcha! (He sees the crocs stopping) Now’s our chance; let’s go. (He carries Jasmine over his shoulder as he continues on) Chris: (Angry) Come on, you crocs aren’t afraid of a 150ft drop are you? (They back off) What are you; crocs or chickens? (Sighs angrily) Guess I gotta do things myself. (He pushes a button and the crocs eyes turn red. They climb down the mountain just as Sky and Sugar arrive.) Sky: We better be careful walking across this thing. Sugar: Oh phooey! This can’t be as bad as my nose bleed. (She walks across the Hutu’s without knowing) Sky: (Concerned) Sugar, watch out! (Sugar continues to walk across and narrowly dodges the log. Sky then takes the rope and attaches it to the log; swinging herself across to the other side just as Sugar arrives.) Sugar: OK, I think my nose has stopped bleeding. (She turns around and sees the obstacle) Oh shoot, we gotta cross that. Well we better get going. Sky: (Stops her) No, we need to go this way. (Points to the right direction) Come on, Shawn and Jasmine can’t be far ahead of us. (Confessional) Sugar: (Annoyed) How am I going to stop this girl before we reach the top? I know I said I would wait until we were close to the top but I still need to slow her down so that she can’t catch up to the others. (End Confessional) Sugar: (Fakes being tired) Oh my poor legs! I don’t think I can keep going. (She wraps her arms around Sky’s waist) Please don’t leave me. Sky: Sorry Sugar but if we don’t get moving we won’t make it. (She struggles to pull Sugar up the mountain) Man it’s almost like you are trying to hold me back on purpose. (Sugar glares at her secretly. Cuts to Shawn still carrying Jasmine.) Jasmine: (Waking up) Oh, what happened? Shawn: Had a nice 30 minute long nap? I carried you after you were knocked out by the log. Jasmine: Thanks Shawn and yes I did! Maybe I could carry you for a while. Shawn: No thanks! I could carry you all the way to the top. (He starts to struggle and falls due to being tired of carrying her) Chris: (On a nearby monitor) Congratulations! You two are still in the lead. But now it’s time to start climbing the side of this thing. Hope you guys aren’t tired! Shawn: Oh come on! (Cuts to Sky and Sugar approaching a cave) Sky: Look, a cave! This must be a shortcut to the top. Sugar: (To herself) I actually hope that it will get you lost. (They enter the cave and discover three different tunnels inside) Sky: Great, now how are we going to get to the top? Sugar: Stand aside; I know how we can get out. (She does her own version of “Eny Meany Miney Moe”) My mother punched your mother in the face. H, A, T, E! The tunnel on the left it is then. (Confessional) Sky: I’m glad my mother will never meet hers. (Sighs) I miss her! (End Confessional) (Cuts to Jasmine and Shawn climbing the side of the mountain) Jasmine: How much farther Shawn? Shawn: We are about half way there. (His suddenly loses his grip and falls off the side of the mountain screaming. Luckily his rope was attached to Jasmine.) Phew, good thing we are tied together. Jasmine: Yeah, that would have been a nasty fall. I’ll go on ahead while you follow. (Jasmine keeps climbing while pulling Shawn up with her) Shawn: Don’t worry about me. I’m just hang around for a while. (Cuts to Sky and Sugar arriving in a cave filled with bears) Sky: Look, the exit is on the other side. We better be quiet and try not to wake the bears. (Chris appears on a monitor in the cave) Chris: (Out loud) Hey, I see you’ve made it to the bears cave! You guys are almost at the top. I hope my loud talking won’t wake these sleeping bears. (The bears wake up) Oops! Well it was nice knowing you. (Sky and Sugar glare at him as the monitor turns off. The bears roar at them.) Sky: (Terrified) Forget it! Let’s just go back and choose another tunnel. (Sugar’s stomach begins to rumble. She smiles deviously at Sky.) Sugar: No, I’ve got this. We can make it out. My dream isn’t that far away. I know that someday someone will say; “Do you know who put that make up on that monkey?” (Points to herself) Sugar did! Sky: And how are we going to get us out? Sugar: It will be intense. So do you think you can handle it? Sky: (Unsure) Well, I… Sugar: (Demanding) I said CAN YOU HANDLE IT? (Confessional) Sky: Knowing Sugar, I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to handle it. (End Confessional) Sugar: Good thing I ate that cabbage this morning. Time to clean out the old colon. (She points her butt towards the bears) Fire in the whole! (She lets out a huge fart; one that covers the whole cave in a cloud of her own gas. The gas removes all of the bear’s fur before they all blow up. Sugar then exits the cave; carrying a faint Sky in her arms.) Sugar: Yeah, that’s how you escape from a disaster. Sky: (Weakly) I think I just blacked out for a second. What happened? Sugar: No time to explain. (She drops her) We’re almost there. (Cuts to Jasmine and Shawn still climbing) Jasmine: (Gasps excitingly) I can see the statue. We’re almost there. (She then loses her grip and falls past Shawn before landing in a branch) Shawn: (Shocked) Jasmine, are you OK? Jasmine: I’m fine! Just keep going. You go ahead and touch the pole to guarantee your safety. I’ll be up there in a few minutes. Shawn: OK! (He continues to climb) Jasmine: Crikey! At least the fall to the ledge below me isn’t that… (The branch begins to break) far. Now I know how Max feels. (The branch breaks and she falls; screaming) (Cuts to Sky and Sugar; who hear Jasmine’s scream) Sugar: Do you hear something? Sky: (Notices Jasmine) Look out! (Jasmine lands right next to them) Jasmine: Hurry Sky, we can still make it to the top. Sky: But I thought that you and Shawn hated me. Jasmine: I’m sorry for what I had put you through in the 3 Zones challenge and for giving you the cold shoulder two nights ago. We want to make it up to you by having you join us in the semi-finals. So what do you say? Want to start over, new friend? (Sky is happy to hear Jasmine’s apology and is about to grab her hand, but Sugar grabs Sky’s instead) Sugar: (Angry) Oh no, you are not going to take my victory away from me. Sky: (Shocked) But I thought that you have forgiven me and that we would go to the finale together. Sugar: I lied! I never meant any of those things. Oh yeah, and do you know why we always won, or how Ella got eliminated, or how you fell down a hole, or even how you ended up on the other team? Sky: (Gasp) It was all you! (Angry) You cheated! Sugar: That’s right! (A series of flashbacks about Sugar begins) (Cuts back to when she found Max’s blow dart gun in episode 3) Sugar: What’s this? (She smiles deviously) (She is seen peeking through the bushes just as Jasmine, Amy, and Sammy tug on their last balloon. Sugar blows a thumb tack out and pops their balloon. Jasmine: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Sugar sneaks back into the bushes; snickering with triumph. Cuts to her placing a note on the footstep of Chris’ trailer in episode 6. She knocks on the door and runs away. Chris opens the door and sees the note.) Chris: What do we have here? (He reads the note and is angry to find out that Ella sang) Oh you are so out! (Cuts to her team running from Bling Bear in episode 7. As soon as Dave and Shawn jump over the hole, Sugar pushes Sky into the hole before she jumps over it herself. Cuts to her placing another note in Chris’ back pocket just as Sky crosses the finish line. Cuts to her and her team at the entrance of Zone 3 in episode 8.) Shawn: (Lifting Dave off the ground) Sugar, can you help me carry him? Sugar: (Thinks for a second) I have a better idea. (She picks up a small rock. Just as Topher is done shouting in excitement, she throws the rock at the top of the mountain; dumping snow on top of the other team.) (The flashbacks end) Sky: (Stunned) I don’t believe it. Sugar: Believe it Sky. Cheating is the only way to victory. People who play fair always end up at the bottom. (She throws Sky off the edge of the mountain. Jasmine gasps in horror.) Jasmine: (Terrified) SKY! (Angry) You are going to pay for causing harm to that poor little girl. Sugar: Ha! It’s too late for her. (Calls out) By the way, tell your stupid sister I said hi. (She laughs evilly until she hears a jet engine sound coming up the mountain) What the? (Sky shows up riding a croc up to the top of the mountain) Sky: Wahoo! Jasmine: Go Sky! You’ve got this. (Confessional) Sugar: (Annoyed) I was so close! You better watch your back in the semi-finals Sky because I’m coming for you. (Cuts to Sky’s) Sky: (Angry) Sugar, our alliance is over! If you make it to the semi-finals, you better watch out because I’m coming for you. (End Confessional) (Cuts to Shawn reaching the top of the mountain) Shawn: (Excited) Yes, there’s the flag pole. All I have to do is touch it and I win. (He then gasps as soon as he sees two crocs blocking his way to the pole) Chris: OK Shawn, just defeat the crocs and the flag is all yours. Shawn: I thought the island was completely shut down. Chris: Oh I think you’ll find that all the animals are still fully operational. And a good thing too because they have my favorite music built into them. (Justin’s theme starts playing) (Shawn is prepared to attack the crocs. As soon as one of them gets close to him (the leader), he punches it in the face. He then jump kicks the other one in the jaw and is about to touch the flag pole. However, the croc he punched grabs him with its mouth and stops him.) Shawn: Oh scrap! (The croc, the one with the word “Killer” on it, eats him) (Sky arrives at the top of the mountain and jumps off her croc) Sky: (Terrified) Shawn, are you OK? Chris: Oh too bad! Guess you, Jasmine, and Sugar are moving on to the semi-finals. For the first time ever, three girls battling it out for the million. (He hears Justin’s theme) Wait a minute, what’s going on here? (The croc begins to pump its fists while doing the shuffle. It then blows up; freeing Shawn. He is covered in ashes.) Shawn: (Coughs) Yes, I’m safe! Chris: Not yet! You still have to touch the flag pole. Shawn: (To Sky) When did you get here? Sky: Just as you got eaten. Shawn: Did Jasmine apologize to you and said she wanted you to join us in the semi-finals? Sky: Yes she did. (They both look at the flag pole) Sky/Shawn: Together! (They both touch the flag pole and both of them tie for first) Sky: YES! Shawn: Semi-finals here we come! (Cuts to Jasmine and Sugar. Chris appears on the monitor with Sky and Shawn.) Chris: This just in, Sky and Shawn have tied for first place. Jasmine: (Excited) Way to go you two! Chris: Only one spot left. Who will join these two; Jasmine or Sugar? Better get going. (Sugar and Jasmine run to the top) Sugar: You’re gonna lose! Jasmine: No I won’t! (She thunders ahead of Sugar) Sugar: (Gasps, pretends to be upset) No, I cannot lose this way. (She pushes against a tree and it falls on top of Jasmine) Jasmine: AW! Sugar: Ha! I’m such a drama queen; A Total Drama Queen that is. (Laughs) (Jasmine breaks free of the tree and jumps really high) Shawn: Wow! Look how high Jasmine jumped. She really doesn’t want Sugar to get the last spot. Sky: Yeah, even I can’t jump that high. Sugar: (Shocked) What! (Jasmine lands on top of the Chris statue) Chris: That’s it! Jasmine has taken the last spot and we now have our final three. (Sky, Shawn, and Jasmine cheer. Sugar moans.) Sugar: This isn’t fair! I should be in the final three. (Suddenly the statue begins to rock under Jasmine’s feet) Jasmine: What’s going on here? (The Statue breaks apart and she falls) Shawn: (Shocked) Jasmine, (he and Sky run to her) are you OK? Jasmine: A little bruised but I’m OK. Chris: (Annoyed) Oh don’t worry, she’s fine. But since she destroyed my statue of me, (outburst) SHE’S OUT OF THE GAME! (Everyone but Sugar gasps) Sugar: So the final three is Shawn, Sky, and me. Yeehaw! Sky: (To Chris) This isn’t fair! Jasmine made it to the top before Sugar and she should be moving on despite the statue being broken. It was an accident as well so you shouldn’t eliminated her for this; as well as all the others who got eliminated for accidentally breaking your stuff. Chris: Keep talking Sky, if you want to join her in the Cannon tonight and have Shawn and Sugar move on to the finale tomorrow. (Sky Gasps) Jasmine: Don’t worry, you two go on. Work together and Sugar won’t have a chance to beat you. Sugar: Huh, fat chance. This game is all mine! (She leaves) (Confessional) Sugar: Thanks to Jasmine’s little accident, I made it to the final three. Looks like Sugar is the one to beat. Huh, as if anyone can beat this pageant queen. Chris can just give me the million right now because to me, this game is over. (End Confessional) (Shawn notices a door under the statues rubble) Shawn: Where does this go? (He, Sky, and Jasmine open the door and discover Sam playing a video game that looks like the challenge that they just did) Sam: Oh, hey guys. You’ve got to check out this game; it’s sick! Sky: (Annoyed) Chris, was Sam the one controlling the crocs this whole time? Chris: Yep, I hired him to operate the crocs for today’s challenge. But now that it is over,… (He pushes a button on a remote and orders the remaining croc the take Sam off the island) Sam: (Shocked) Wait, I’m not done playing. I’m so close to the final boss. NO! (The croc flies away; carrying Sam with it) Shawn: Sky, I don’t know what you really plan to use the million for, but I will help you get to the finale. Sky: Thanks Shawn, I appreciate that. (Worried) I just wish I had the money now. There’s not that much time left. (Shawn and Jasmine look upsettingly at each other. Cuts to the bonfire. Sugar beautifies the last croc.) Chris: Shawn, Sky, tonight your dinner, actually your last dinner since we have no more money in the budget to feed you, (holds up a bag with oysters on it) comes from the Prairie Oyster Palace. (He tosses the bag to Shawn) Shawn: Can we have one last meal with Jasmine? Chris: Sorry but she has her own date with the Cannon. Shawn: Well, there’s always time for one last kiss right? Sugar: Better hurry up and do it. (Her stomach starts to gurgle) Because the second round is coming. Chris: (Worried) Hurry Shawn! (Shawn and Jasmine kiss and they run to the cannon. Jasmine jumps in and gets ready to be fired out.) Jasmine: Win it for me and Sammy Shawn. Shawn: I will! Jasmine: And Sky, whoop Sugar’s cheating butt. Sky: I will! Jasmine: Goodbye everyone! (Chris pushes the button and she screams as she flies through the nighttime sky) Chris: And then there were three. Who will move on to our exciting finale? Find out next time on… Sugar: Uh oh, here it comes! Sky: (To Shawn) Run! (She and Shawn run away just as Sugar blasts Chris in a cloud of her own gas that last even when the scene fades to black) Chris: Total… (Coughs) Drama… (Coughs and moans dizzily) (End Credits) (Fades into the losers beach just as Jasmine dives feet first into the sand. She is up to her shoulders in sand and has a hard time getting out.) Jasmine: Well it could be worse. A giant wave could crash on top of me and cover me in seaweed. (She chuckles) (A giant wave crashes on her; covering her in seaweed) Jasmine: (Moans) Me and my big mouth. (She then looks up into the starry sky and discovers a group of stars that make a picture of Shawn. She sighs romantically.) Oh Shawn, I miss you already! (She then notices some stars in the shape of Sky) Hope your dream comes true too. I’m routing for you both. Category:Blog posts